


Counting

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he expected to hear on the other end of the phone line was Dominic's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

The last thing he expected to hear on the other end of the phone line was Dominic's voice.

"Bill."

It had been weeks, if he was counting the days correctly. He used to keep track on his pocket calendar, but gave it up months ago when it was too long and became a hassle.

"Dom. What a surprise."

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Completely the wrong thing to say. Dom laughs, though, so couldn't've been that bad.

"I'm in L.A. and I heard you were too."

Now he laughs, a little too loudly. "I am. Tonight's my last night, though."

"We overlapped for once." He can hear the grin on his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to...you know. Get together."

He sits down, gets out a pen. "Of course."

Dom gives him the name of some restaurant. "Excellent seafood, and a dance club in the basement, if I remember." Somehow he knows that Dom is winking at him.

"Perfect. I'll be there." They say their goodbyes and just before he leaves, he marks the date in his calendar with a big "0".


End file.
